Cheater, Cheater
by madisonrox101
Summary: Blaine comes home from groccery shopping and Sam has some explaining to do.


Blaine is finally home from grocery shopping and is ready to kill. Sam is happily in the kitchen, humming a tune that Blaine is pretty sure he's made up all by himself. Their boy David is holding Blaine's hand to prevent him from running through the house and possibly falling and busting his head open. Blaine doesnt like blood so he holds David a tiny bit tighter, not tight enough to hurt him but tight enough to keep him still. The door is still wide open, the range rover still has groceries inside it and Blaine is still angry and standing in-between the kitchen and the front door.

"Blaine? is that you?" Sam calls from the kitchen, his head peeking from the cabinets with a slightly scared look on his face but is gone when he sees its his husband at the door. Blaine's expression hasn't changed. His face is a mix of bitterness and infuriated. Sam obviously doesnt see these two expressions and just see's Blaine.

"David go upstairs for Papa ok?" Blaine gives David a smile and his son smiles back scurrying up the 18th century stairway to play with tonka trucks or watch whatever is on tv. Sam gives Blaine a questionable look and then a devilish grin.

"Quinn called. You left your sweater on her couch so she said to come get it the next time you come over. When will that be?" Blaine says and All he he can see is red.

He wants to scream and cry and just fucking flip out and run Sam over with his car but he doesnt. Because it was illegal to run over people with cars and he couldnt do that to David. David gets enough teasing for having 2 gay dad's, what would he gget if he had one gay murderer for a father. Sam's face drops and he purses his lips together and lets Blaine get whatever he has to say out. Sam's seen Blaine angry before and interrupting him while he's angry isnt the best choice for anyone.

"Did you have the time of your life between her legs Sam? was it all you imagined sex with Quinn Farbray would be like before you got cheated on by the Capitan of the football team? Well now you're cheating on me Sam! and it really fucking sucks!" Blaine bombards' Sam with questions he cant even explain and doesnt want to. He just rubs the back of his neck and lets Blaine get really close. Close enough that Sam can see the wet tears on Blaine's face. The hurt in his golden brown eyes, the betrayal in his voice.

"I didnt cheat on you Blaine. I couldnt and I wouldnt. I love you too much, I love this family too much." Sam says and takes a deep breath, the kitchen air is filled with awkward silence and the space between them pains Sam. The bridge of Blaine's nose comes together and he screams

"Bullshit!" Sam glances at the stairs for sounds of small feet, worrying of David hearing his Papa use such fowl language. Sam's parents fought constantly, frightening Sam completely. Dragging him through a messy divorce at a young age, taking him to trials where his mother claimed his father beat and cheated on her constantly. He vowed to never let his child go through the same trials and tribulations he went through, it messed him up in the worst ways.

"Blaine keep it down, David is right upstairs" Sam tries saying as quiet as possible.

"Just tell me the truth, tell me you didnt sleep with her. Please Sam" Blaine's begged. His emotions were out of control. He was angry, then upset and then begging. He couldnt hear that the love of his life since fucking _high school_, was cheating on him with the head cheerleader. All of that didnt matter but it still made Blaine think at night. That Sam was a handsome blonde boy and Quinn was a beautiful blonde perfect girl and they used to be an item. The perfect blonde hair, light eyed couple. It made him want to throw up how perfect they were, and how unperfected he was.

"I didnt sleep with her. I went to say hi to Finn for old times sake, we watched a game, drank a beer and I must have left it there. Thats it" Sam sighs when he's finished talking. He knows what Blaine is feeling, he's been through what Blaine has been through. It hurts him just as much as it hurts Blaine. He grabs Blaine and pulls him into his chest. wrapping his arms around Blaines hot temperatured body, kissing him on the forehead. Sam feels his work shirt getting wet, Blaine was crying. Sam could hear the little whimpers and Blaine's cute sniffling.

"Aw babe, you know I hate to see you like this" Sam says lightly and kisses the shell of Blaines ear.

"Im really sorry. I am sorry I yelled and made a fool of myself and-" Blaine comes from out of the crook of Sam's neck and look at his husband, his perfect husband. His understanding, sensitive and caring husband. Blaine could have asked for anything better than Sam and feels that Sam couldnt have asked for anything better than Blaine. Sam kisses Blaine on the lips, kissing him tenderly and softly. His tongue stays in his mouth and Blaine likes kissing this way, it makes him feel safe and secure and thats all he wants at the moment.

"Its okay" and thats all Sam says as he takes Blaines hand and kisses his wedding band while looking at him from under his blonde eyelashes. His blue eyes looking into Blaines in the most outstanding way. the ends of Sam's mouth curves upward and Blaine follows suit.

"I'll get the groceries okay? Go take a bath and I'll be there in a second" Sam says when the air is no longer thick of uncomfortable and replaced with lush love. Blaine watches Sam kiss his wedding band once more and runs out the still open door to the range rover.


End file.
